


whom looked like golden flowers

by joonslove



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Heirs of Fate, inspired by how everyone lost their dads so i had to write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonslove/pseuds/joonslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soleil needs to run away from home.</p><p>inspired by the heirs of fate dlc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whom looked like golden flowers

_one step forward. parry. step back. another parry._

_although they were training, lucina and inigo liked to keep conversation throughout, mainly because they knew the other's fighting style so well that they were able to. it was a suggestion by their mother, olivia— to help inigo's shyness that he's kept over the years, and to help their sibling bond that they weren't able to have much since they were very young._

_as they took a break, lucina looked up and asked, "inigo? could i ask you a question?" inigo directs his gaze her way, nodding. "do you ever plan to have children?"_

_he looks offended, appalled at the question, "wh- i neve- why do you ask?" a hand goes through his hair as he stutters at the sudden question; never actually thinking about such a thing, and surprised that his sister would think that._

_"well," she started, "this is around the age our parents had us, and you always chat up maidens in town—" "that doesn't mean i want to get married."_

_lucina looks over to her younger brother, a tad surprised. "what?" he shook his head. "it's just— i don't ever want my child to live in the world we live in. not ever, in the past nor future."_

 

* * *

  

"soleil!" hands shake her shoulders, jolting her awake, "soleil, we have to get out of here," she heard her father say. the room is dark, only illuminated by the moon shining through the window— and footsteps outside.

"father?" soleil asked as she rubbed her eyes, "what's going on?" "the house is under attack," her father replied. "we have to get you out of here." her hands clinged around her father's arm as they made their way out of the house.

"but what about you?"  
"you're the one most important to me."

 

* * *

  

_"but that's why we're fighting, inigo!" lucina said, playfully playing his shoulder to cheer him up, "for a better future, for the next generation to live in. right?"_

_inigo shrugged, saying "right" in reply nonchalantly. "i don't think i'll be able to protect them if i become a father. remember mother? remember that one time i cut the bridge and nearly died?"_

_"that's the thing, inigo. you'll always do your best to help anyone, friend or family." she patted his back, "and i trust you to do the same for your children, as well." finally, he nodded, smiling just a bit._

* * *

 

her father took her hands, placing his sword in one hand, and a small, transparent orb in the other. "take these, soleil, and run away from here as fast as you can. i'll stay here to distract them." she's crying now, sniffling her nose— "but you'll die! i don't know if—"

she's interrupted by a hug from her father, his hand stroking her hair like a comb. "i love you, soleil," he told her, "do you love me?" "of c-course," she replied through tears.  
"then run away, and i'll meet up with you before you know it."

and so she did, running into the trees as she left her father and house to the fishes.

**Author's Note:**

> probably going to add more chapters as i replay the dlc over again. next chapter might be soleil catching up with siegbert.


End file.
